Rex meets someone new
by zombie101
Summary: when Rex is fighting some E.V.O he spots someone and invites her to come to providence but what he doesn't know is that she was going to try to find them any way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey six when are we going to get another person on the team? Rex asked.**

**Rex I don't know ok you need to focus on the mission you're on now. Six said with an annoyed look on his face.**

**But six I just wanted to know bobo has been being mean and- Rex was then cut off by the agent.**

**Rex enough we are here ok now focus then maybe later we can talk about it ok? **

**Six I really wished you would stop cutting me off I mean I would really like to finish a sentence once in a while. Rex said with an annoyed look.**

**Just then Rex spotted the giant E.V.O destroying everything in sight as he jumped out of Sixes jump jet and activated his boogie pack and when he got close enough he traded his boogie pack for his smack hands and hit the monster with all of his might. After he hit it a giant cloud of dust appeared and once it cleared Rex talked to six on his communicator-**

**Six after this we need to talk to white knight about getting me a partner to fight with because you are getting boring. Rex said smiling.**

**Rex you are clear to move in and deactivate. Doctor Holiday said through the communicator.**

**Ok doc not to be mean but no duh. Rex said.**

**Shut him down little guys. Rex said to the Nanties as if they were real people.**

**When Rex was shutting the E.V.O down he saw something move into the alley but he didn't know what it was so when Rex was done he went into the alley and found someone on the ground scared and shaking.**

**Hello is someone there? Rex asked in a soft voice.**

**Just then Rex walk a bit closer and seen it was a girl around his age she had on a ripped tank top and ripped pants with black shoes her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She was curled up on the ground shivering just trying to get warm.**

**Hello are you ok? Rex asked again in a soft voice.**

**There was still no answer until Rex seen her come a little closer and she look really week so Rex walk up to her. **

**P-please don't h-hurt me. The girl said.**

**Don't worry I won't hurt you. What's your name? Rex asked.**

**My name is Bri. What's yours? Bri asked with a scratchy voice.**

**My name is Rex. Do you have a home? Rex asked.**

**Unless you can call this a home? You are not going to fight me are you?**

**No, why would I fight you? Rex asked in curiosity.**

**Well I seen what you did to that E.V.O and I didn't want that to happen to me because I have powers to. Bri said shyly.**

**Wait you're an E.V.O just like me? Rex asked.**

**y-yes and I can control the weather and some parts of nature.**

**Wow I thought I was the only one with powers but I guess not. Rex thought to himself. **

**Just then Rex noticed the little girl start to get really scared so he turned around and seen six walking to him.**

**Who is that? Bri asked full of fear in her voice.**

**That it six he is like a nanny to me only more agro. Rex said with a grin.**

**Hilarious. Six said in his stoic voice.**

**Rex then turned to Bri and she was still on the ground shaking. She didn't really have anything to keep her warm so Rex took off his jacket and put it around her to keep her warm. **

**Six then turned around and said you have five minutes then I'll be back to get you.**

**Ok. Rex said as six walked away.**

**So Bri would you like to come with me back to providence and maybe get help with your powers? Rex asked.**

**Um if I go will I have a home to live in and some food to actually eat instead of scraps that I find every were? Bri said in a happy voice.**

**Yeah and you will be fitting E.V.O's with me. Rex said just as he heard footsteps behind him.**

**Six can you like give me I more minute? Rex asked annoyed.**

**Then after Rex said that the footsteps stopped. Bri stood up and walked to her stuff (which by the way was only her note book and pencil) and picked the note book up and showed Rex what was in it.**

**Wow! This is amazing! Rex said with astonishment.**

**Yes I will take your offer and come with you. Bri said as Rex flipped the page.**

**Wait how do you know what providence looks like when you were- Rex was then cut off by six.**

**Lets go Rex white needs to see us. Six said in an aggravated tone.**

**Fine but she is coming with us. Rex demanded.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_When the three of them got on the jump jet they took a seat that was not occupied by the providence soldiers and waited for the ship to leave the sight. Rex lifted his head up and saw six talking in his communicator then he look over to Bri and saw that after they took off she had fallen asleep._**

**_Six how long till we get there? Rex asked in a soft voice in order to not wake her up._**

**_About an hour I suppose. Six said in an also quite voice._**

**_Good then she can sleep before all the testing by the doc. Rex said._**

**_By the time the jump jet got to providence the sun had already started to set and Rex's stomach started to growl but Rex didn't want to leave Bri's side. That was until he smelled pizza in the break room and he rushed over to the pizza box and took out a slice and started to eat it._**

**_Rex put that down! Doctor Holiday yelled._**

**_Why is there poison in it? Rex said in a silly voice._**

**_No Rex that has sleeping- Doctor Holiday was then cut off but Rex when he took a bite and passed out on the floor._**

**_Uh Rex really you don't listen ever. Doctor Holiday mumbled to herself._**

**_What happen to him? Six asked._**

**_He ate a piece of the pizza I had used to put some of the E.V.O's in the zoo to sleep. Doctor Holiday said._**

**_When will he wake up? Six asked_**

**_I'm not actually sure when he should. Holiday said walking over to Rex._**

**_Well we have a meeting with white in two hours so he needs to be up by then. six said._**

**_Uh six I don't know if he will wake up by then and I have to do test's on Bri so you can stay here and try to wake him up. Holiday said with an aggravated tone._**

**_Holiday walked out of the break room and walk into the exam room where she seen Bri sitting on the exam table._**

**_Hello I am doctor Holiday. Holiday said in a sweat tone._**

**_Hello. Bri said in a shy voice._**

**_Ok well let's get started. How old are you? Holiday asked._**

**_Um I think 14. I'm not completely sure. Bri said a little confused._**

**_Alright well I will put you down as 14. Holiday said to calm her down._**

**_Ok but I do remember my name why is that? Bri asked._**

**_I'm not completely sure, but I do know that you have powers just like Rex. Holiday said while writing down some things on her clip board._**

**_Yes I do but not completely the same as Rex. Bri said._**

**_At that moment six came in on the communicator but holiday could not get what he was saying._**

**_Six what are you saying? Holiday asked._**

**_But there was no answer from six until six came running through the door._**

**_We need to leave now! Six yelled in a stoic look._**

**_Why and where is Rex? Holiday asked while trying to not panic._**

**_Breach showed up and took Rex Six said running over to them and grabbed Bri._**

**_Holiday grabbed a gun from under her desk and ran to the keep with six and Bri._**

**_Is breach still in the building? Holiday asked._**

**_Not sure, but we do know that she is by herself. Six said._**

**_Wait the pack is not with her? Holiday asked confusedly._**

**_Correct. We need to find Rex right away. Six said._**

**_Wait I think I can help. Bri suddenly spoke up._**

**_How? Six asked bluntly._**

**_My powers I can see where some people that I meet and I can make portals to. Bri explained._**

**_Ok well let's try. Holiday said._**

**_Six set Bri down and she stared off while she opened a portal. Six and holiday seen right through the portal as Bri pointed and walked through leave the portal's door open._**

**_I found him! Bri screamed so six and holiday could hear her._**

**_Can you reach him? Six asked._**

**_Yes but I need help to get him out. Bri said._**

**_Six walked in and seen Rex on the floor of which seemed to be a class room. As Six walked to Rex, he thought he seen something move but realized it was Bri running over and helping six with him._**

**_We need to get out now before I lose my mind in here. Bri said suddenly _**

**_Uh what where am I? Rex said in a tired voice_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Are you ok? Bri asked a little scared for him._**

**_Yeah I think …. Oh no that was all Rex could say before he threw up in the trash can next to him._**

**_I'll take that as a no. Bri said sarcastically._**

**_Holiday what is Rex's stats. Six said still showing no sign in fear._**

**_His biometrics all over the place I don't know what to say. Wait check his face is he pale? Holiday asked thinking she knew what was wrong._**

**_Six lifted Rex's head up by pulling his hair as he did this he knew Rex would show pain but he was still. When six finally got to see his face he noticed there was no life in his face it looked blank._**

**_Holiday we have a problem Rex's face is pale he threw up and he is showing no emotion. Six said in a little scared in his vioce._**

**_What! Holiday screamed threw the communicator._**

**_No need to scream doctor. Six said after the short pause._**

**_Wait six what color is the puke? Holiday asked in a concerned voice._**

**_It's blood. Six said to holiday._**

**_Bri we need to leave now get us out of here. Six demanded._**

**_Ok. Bri said as she help pick Rex up off the ground._**

**_Six, Bri, and Rex went threw the portal when they got threw Bri closed the portal and rushed up to six and they rushed down the hall to the medical room._**

**_He is going to be ok right? Bri asked scaredly._**

**_I'm not sure but doctor holiday will see to make sure he is. Six said._**

**_Holiday then walks in and see's Rex she try's to not let her feeling get the best of her. She stared at Rex for a couple of seconds until she looked over to Bri and realized she need's to save Rex or this girl will be tortured on what happened._**

**_I need four bags of A type blood stat! Holiday yelled to the nurse as one of them ran off to get the blood bag._**

**_Are you ok? Holiday asked while walking to Bri._**

**_Yes but I think I can help….. again. Bri said in a scratchy__ voice._**

**_Ok well come here and try I still need to see what your powers do. Holiday said._**

**_Bri got up off the chair and walked over to Rex and touched his chest._**

**_The mager damage is in his arm he broke his arm and a piece of the bone that broke is in his vein. Bri said as she took her hand off his chest._**

**_Ok what wrist? Holiday asked to get straight to the work._**

**_Its his right one and you can see the bone. Bri said in a sickly voice._**

**_About three hours after all the work was done holiday walked out of the room to get a drink of coffee when she noticed Bri on the couch in the break room sleeping. Holiday picked up Bri and took her to Rex's bed room and layed her down in his bed she turned and seen bobo walk in._**

**_Hey don't wake her up and when she does wake up make sure she does not leave. Got it. Holiday whispered to bobo._**

**_Yeah sure what ever I'm going to bed any way my buddy kept me up all night talking and I'm tired as ever. Bobo said yawning._**

**_Holiday ran down the hall to the med bay and she saw Rex in the bed shivering Holiday walked in the room and covered Rex up to stop the shivering until Rex opened his eyes._**

**_Uh I'm so c-cold is there any m-more b-blankets? Rex said still shivering_**

**_Holiday reached in the dryer to get the warmer blankets out for Rex. Holiday turned around to notice that Rex was not shivering any more holiday could not find out why then six came in threw the communicator._**

**_Holiday we have a problem. Six said in a scratchy voice._**

**_What is it? Holiday asked._**

**_The girl she is on fire. Six said._**

**_What? Holiday was completely confused._**

**_You heard me. Six said._**

**_Well Rex was shivering a few minutes ago but he stopped. Maybe Bri has to do with this? Holiday said coming to a conclusion._**

**_Well what is she doing now? Holiday asked._**

**_She is ice now. Six said a little confused._**

**_At the moment holiday hear Rex wake up to get a gasp for breathe and start to shiver again._**

**_P-Please make it s-stop. Rex finally made out while having chattering teeth._**

**_Don't worry Rex I'm going to help you but you need to fight passing out. Holiday said._**

**_H-How? Rex said._**

**_I'm not completely sure but just keep talking. Holiday said trying to make him stay awake._**

**_Holiday I'm going to wake her up before she go's on fire mode again. Six said trying to wake Bri up._**

**_D-Doc. after this can w-we have pizza w-with out that med-dicen in it? Rex ask as the shivering was starting to slow down._**

**_Yes we can Rex but only if you get well enough to actually eat it. Holiday said not trying to giggle._**

**_Alright she is up. Six said._**

**_When Six had finally said that Rex was done shaking an he went back to normal. Six then grabbed Bri and carried her to the room were Rex was and placed her down in the chair._**

**_Why did you wake me up I was sleeping? Bri said in a very tired voice._**

**_Well reason one because you almost killed Rex and I need to know why._**

**_What are you talking about I was sleeping. Bri said confused._**

**_Well the fact is that Rex wasn't breathing while he was sleeping an when he woke up gasping for air. Holiday said annoyed._**

**_Oh well the truth is that… ummm I kinda. Bri said as she was trying to put what she was trying to say in the right words._**

**_Well I sorta gave him a part of me. Bri said in a soft voice trying not to make it loud so they can hear._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_What? That was all holiday could say._**

**_Six then pulled them out of the room so Rex who was sleeping would not hear any of the commotion._**

**_Well I didn't mean to. When I touched him and helped him I accidentally- Bri was then cut off by Rex screaming in the medical room behind them._**

**_Holiday rushed in and told Rex to calm down so his blood pressure wouldn't sky rocket. Six then pulled Bri aside so she could not witness what was happening._**

**_Bri can you take it out of him? Asked trying not to sound to emotional._**

**_Yes but it might be a little harder then you think. Bri said trying to see Rex._**

**_How? Six asked in a hurry._**

**_Well he would need to be held down so he isn't squirming around. Bri said in a sigh._**

**_Ok. Six said having an idea which showed on his face._**

**_Holiday was still trying to calm Rex down in the mean time while six was gathering providence agents to hold Rex down._**

**_MAKE IT STOP! Rex scream as pain went through his body._**

**_Rex im trying my best to do so but you need to calm down. Holiday said while feeling bad for him._**

**_Six then came into them room with Bri and the providence agents. The providence agents surrounded Rex to hold him down as Bri walked over to Rex. Holiday walked over to Six and pulled him to turn around._**

**_What are you doing? Holiday asked a little annoyed._**

**_Bri can stop this. Six said in his stoic look._**

**_How? Holiday asked._**

**_Ill show you. Six said while turning to walk to Rex._**

**_at that time Bri got ready to place her hands on Rex's chest and the providence agents put the hands on Rex to hold him down. Bri started to concentrate on finding that piece of her that was in him._**

**_I found it! Bri screamed so Six and holiday could her._**

**_Ok Rex this is going to hurt but try to stay still. Bri said to Rex._**

**_Bri started to pull the piece out of him when Rex started to squirm and groan in the pain but what he didn't know is that its going to be a lot worse in a few seconds. Bri then was then half way through with taking the piece out when Rex started to scream and squirm around even more._**

**_JUST PULL IT OUT ALREADY! Rex screamed at the top of his lungs._**

**_I'm trying Rex your not making it any easier by moving. Bri said a little aggravated._**

**_WELL MAKE IT A LITTLE LESS PAINFUL! Rex screamed at Bri._**

**_Well Rex I have no control over the pain ok. Bri screamed still trying to keep her concentration._**

**_At that moment Rex turned his head to Holiday and Six his eyes tearing up and he closed his eyes to get rid of the tears. Holiday just turned her head to blink the tears coming to her eyes away. To holiday Rex was like her son and she didn't want to lose him to the pain. Six just watched as Bri was still pulling the piece out and Rex was still screaming then he turned his head to holiday who could not watch Rex any more._**

**_Holiday do you want to leave? Six asked a little concerned._**

**_No I'll be fine. Holiday said._**

**_Ok. Six said._**

**_But thank your for caring. Holiday said trying to fake a smile._**

**_For what? Six asked a little confused._**

**_For being concerned about Rex and me. Holiday said smiling._**

**_Sure then. Wait-_**

**_At that time they were caught off guard but providence agent being thrown into at the wall in front of the bed._**

**_TAKE IT OUT! Rex screamed._**

**_Its all most out. God. Bri said._**

**_AH! Rex screamed._**

**_Rex was in so much pain that he couldn't control his powers that he nearly took Bri's head right off with his blade._**

**_Hey watch it with the deheading! Geese. Bri said a little scared that she almost died._**

**_WELL I'M SORRY BUT I'M IN MORE PAIN THEN WOULD BE! Rex said trying to have sarcasm with the sound of pain._**

**_Ok it is now out! Bri said full of joy._**

**_When she said that Rex full unconscious and holiday ran over to check his vital signs. They were all normal and were Bri had taken the piece of her out of him was now bleeding a tiny bit so holiday put a band aid on it._**

**_Uh what – Rex tried to finish but couldn't because he had screamed so hard that he lost his voice._**

**_Rex don't speak just nod your head ok. Holiday said trying to not make his voice any worse._**

**_Rex then nodded his head in response._**

**_Rex do you remember what happen? Holiday tried to get him to remember any thing if he did._**

**_Rex then yawned and shook his head in and yes answer._**

**_Ok well get some sleep and I will be back later. Holiday said trying to get everybody out._**

**_That's when holiday noticed that as soon as she said that he fell right to sleep. Six then walked over to the door and raised a brow at Rex and walked out of the room with Bri by his side. Holiday then followed behind them as she walked off to her work area she notice that Bobo was in her chair eating her chips she left in the cabinet._**

**_Bobo can you please get out of my seat. Holiday said a little bit tired in her voice._**

**_Where should I sit then. Bobo said with chips in his mouth._**

**_I don't know just please its late and I want to get my work done. Holiday said._**

**_Ok. Bobo said._**

**_And yes you can have my chips. Holiday said while pointing to the chip bag._**

**_Bobo then walked off with the chips into Rex's medical room and sat in the chair next to the bed where the teen was sleeping. After about an hour later holiday was finally done with her work and walked off to her room wondering where her partner was. She then noticed that when she finally got done with getting ready for bed and took out her bun that there was someone at the door. She pressed a button on the keypad that opened the door it reviled a green agent handing her a file on Bri._**

**_This is all her powers that I know of right now. Six said with a little bit of pain in his voice._**

**_Ok. Well good night Six. Holiday said happily._**

**_Good night. Six said with a sigh._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_That morning holiday was in her lab doing some of her paper work so she would not have to stay up late doing it just as Six walked in. She stopped in the middle of her work to see Rex._**

**_How's the kid? Six asked in a stoic tone._**

**_Oh well I was just getting ready to check on him now. Holiday said._**

**_Ok ill come along. Six said._**

**_Holiday just raised and eye brow at the wanting to coming along._**

**_When holiday got to Rex's medical room she noticed Rex was on the floor with his covers every were and his feet on part of the bed while Bobo was on the bed hogging all of the pillows. Holiday walked in the room while Rex started to move on to his stomach by the sound of her heels clicking on the floor._**

**_Go away. That was all Rex said in a sleepy voice._**

**_Rex get up I need to check your vitals. Holiday said._**

**_Lets do it later right now its sleepy time. Rex said yawing._**

**_Uh. Holiday left the room and Six just stood there watching him._**

**_Holiday came back with a bucket of ice water and dumped it on Rex._**

**_Gah! That's f-freezing! Rex said shivering._**

**_Well you need to wake up so I can check your vitals. Holiday said a little annoyed._**

**_But its like 8 in the morning. Rex said just trying to wake Bobo up._**

**_No Rex it is actually 6 in the morning you can go back to sleep in a little bit. Holiday tried to make herself sound convincing._**

**_Fine. Rex said with a sigh._**

**_Rex stood up and look around the room seeing the big mess every were._**

**_Ok how did I end up on the floor and he got the bed. Rex said a little confused._**

**_I don't know just sit in the bed. Holiday said._**

**_How? Bobo is in the bed. Rex said in and annoyed tone._**

**_I don't know Rex just push him out. Holiday said with a little annoyed tone._**

**_Good idea. Rex said giggling little bit._**

**_Rex went over to the other side of the bed and pushed Bobo off the bed._**

**_Ehey what was that for? Bobo said a little confused._**

**_Your in my bed. Rex said._**

**_so you fell on the floor while you were sleeping remember. Bobo said._**

**_no I don't Bobo I was asleep ok. Rex said about ready to strangle the monkey._**

**_Well I do. Bobo said in an angry voice._**

**_Ah. Rex said while jumping over the bed._**

**_Bobo ran out of the room with Rex about to follow until Rex was stopped by Six so he can get his vitals checked._**

**_Yeah you better run! Ill get you later! Rex screamed down the hall._**

**_Rex sit down. Six said in an angry tone._**

**_Fine. Rex said while walking over to the bed._**

**_Holiday walked over to Rex and check everything from his heart to his blood. Holiday noticed that he had a small cut on the back of his neck but the cut was deeper than she liked so she sewed it up and left him alone until Bri came to the room._**

**_Hola. Bri said._**

**_Hey whats up Bri. Rex said in a happy voice._**

**_Nothing really just bored. Bri said looking like she was bored._**

**_Oh well you wanna stay in here and hang with me because im- Rex was cut of by bri._**

**_Yes. Bri said happily._**

**_So Bri and Rex stayed in the room and just talked about their powers and what they like to do and what things they like. When holiday walked back into the room she found Rex laying on his back and Bri laying acrossed his stomach. They had things every were like there was glass on the floor and there was pillows all over the place and what she didn't know was that there was a giant hole in the sealing there was a little bit of blood on the floor._**

**_Uh that was not a good idea. Rex said groaning in pain._**

**_Well you're the one who wanted to do that. Bri said trying to get up._**

**_Excuse me but why is there a giant hole in the sealing? Holiday asked a little bit angry._**

**_Um her fault! Rex said trying to not get in trouble._**

**_What! It was not you said lets have and extreme pillow fight. Bri said a little bit angry__._**

**_Well the both of you are in trouble! Holiday said._**

**_Aw not fair. Bri and Rex both said at the same time._**

**_I don't care you guys are going to clean this up now! Holiday said clearly angry._**

**_Ok. Rex said with an idea._**

**_Rex pulled bri over and whispered in her ear something so holiday could not hear. After holiday left Rex and Bri started to clean everything up when Rex looked out the door to see if holiday was fully gone. When she was for sure gone Rex went to Bri._**

**_Ok you ready? Rex asked a little silly._**

**_Yeah all we got to do is put everything in a pile then I can do it quicker. Bri said._**

**_Alright well lets go so holiday or six don't see. Rex said trying to not speak so loud._**

**_Bri and Rex got everything into a pile and Bri started to concentrate on her power to make things disappear. Rex walked over to the door to make sure nobody was coming and before he could say something Six was then walking down the hall._**

**_Um Bri we got a problem! Six is coming. Rex said trying to hurry her._**

**_ok and I'm done. Bri said walking over to him._**

**_wow that was fast. Rex said in disbelief._**

**_Well that on is an easy power I learned that when I was younger. Bri said smiling._**

**_Wow really? Rex said surprised._**

**_Yeah. Bri said smiling back._**

**_Six walked in and noticed that the two were missing and not in there room. Six walked in the room to make sure they weren't hiding and sure enough they were hiding on the other side of the bed giggling. Six only looked over the bed and dropped a pillow on them._**

**_Ah! Geese Six one of these days your going to scare me to death. Rex said breathing heavily._**

**_Well then don't try to hide from me then maybe I wont scare you. Six said in a stoic voice._**

**_Well maybe we weren't trying to hide. Rex said in sarcasm._**

**_Well you to got training in an hour so get ready. Six said while leaving._**

**_Ok. Bri and Rex both said._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Rex and Bri walked to the petting zoo talking and joking around about the pillow fight they had in the room. What Rex had forgot about is that giant hole in the sealing that he made with his slam cannon. Bri stopped dead in her tracks just staring off in to space. Rex just stood there waiting for her and a little bit concerned._**

**_Bri are you ok? Rex asked._**

**_There was no response from Bri._**

**_Bri. Hello are you ok? Rex asked walking to her._**

**_There was still no response._**

**_Rex called for somebody trying not to leave her. Then Six came around the corner talking into his communicator._**

**_Rex don't touch her. Six said in an rushed voice._**

**_Why she wont hurt me. Rex said turning around to look at Bri._**

**_Rex I'm serious don't touch her. Six said still coming over to the two._**

**_When Rex turned around he noticed that there was fire all around her and something controlling her. Suddenly she fell to the ground screaming and then after she stopped screaming she realized that she was not in her fire stage._**

**_Bri are you ok? Rex said running to her._**

**_Yeah I'm good just need a few seconds. Bri said rubbing her head._**

**_What happened? Rex asked while helping her up._**

**_I just got all of my fire powers. Bri said._**

**_Ok well if you two are done I would really like to get to training. Six said a little annoyed._**

**_After the training Rex and Bri went to the kitchen to get something to eat while Six went to his room to do paper work. Rex tried to see if there was any pizza left in the fridge but there was no luck in his search so he pulled out a bag of his favorite chips while Bri got a bag of plan chips from the cabinet. Rex explained that she needs to tell him about her powers but she wont she is to scared to explain about them._**

**_Well lets go back to my room and just hang out. Rex said with boredem in his voice._**

**_Ok but one thing. Bri said trying to not really sound tired or bored._**

**_What? Rex asked._**

**_Do you got any video games? Bri asked with a grin on her face._**

**_Rex only smiled and walked her to his room. They approached his room and walked in and found bobo sleeping on Rex's bed._**

**_Oh I see how it is well its time for me to get him back. Rex grinned and ran to his bathroom._**

**_Ok why? Bri asked trying to get the reason._**

**_Well he took my spot in my bed. Rex said running out with a bucket of water in his hands._**

**_Ok I guess that's a good answer__. Bri said grinning._**

**_Rex poured the bucket of water on bobo and it was cold enough to wake him up._**

**_Ah! Bobo screamed._**

**_I told you I would get you back. Rex said grinning._**

**_Bri was in the corner of the room laughing her butt off. When Bri was done laughing she stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes._**

**_What are you laughing at fire fly? Bobo said._**

**_What! You did not.. just call me… a fire fly! Bri said with her hair catching on fire._**

**_Yeah I did. You light up like one. Bobo said grinning._**

**_Ah your dead you hear me monkey! Bri said running over twords bobo._**

**_Rex ducked in time just to not get hit with a fire ball while as bobo he managed to jump out of the way to not get hit._**

**_Hey how about we don't burn my room down? How does that sound? Rex said in sarcasm in his voice._**

**_Well its bobos fault! Bri screamed._**

**_You through the first hit. Bobo said._**

**_Ugh. How about you both just stop and go some where? Rex said having an idea._**

**_What ever. Bobo said walking away._**

**_Ok so you were saying. Bri said._**

**_Why don't we go swimming? Rex said already running to get his stuff._**

**_What about six and holiday? Bri asked running to her stuff too._**

**_Ill ask them if they want to come to. Rex said grinning._**

**_Ok but aren't we in a air ship? Bri asked._**

**_oh yeah I forgot about that but six's jump jet is here so we can leave on that. Rex said about to walk out the door._**

**_Ok. Bri said a little confused._**

**_Bri and Rex ran to Holiday's lab to ask if they can go. When they got outside the door he notice holiday was just walking in. Rex tried to slow down but he was running to fast Bri even tried to slow down it didn't work either._**

**_HOLIDAY MOVE! Rex screamed._**

**_Huh. Rex! Holiday said._**

**_With out thinking twice holiday moved out of the way just in time to not get hit by the two. Rex was the first one to hit the door then it was Bri, they hit the door with a loud bang and falling to the ground._**

**_Ouch! Rex said getting up off the floor._**

**_Ok I think I broke my noise. Bri said also getting up off the floor._**

**_Well that's why you guys should not be running in the hallway. Holiday said._**

**_Well we wanted to ask you something. Bri said still holding her noise._**

**_Well you guys can ask me after I check you noise Bri. Holiday said opening the door._**

**_They walked into the lab and Bri sat on the exam table to check her noise while Rex was waiting for holiday get done._**

**_Ok well its not broken but it is sprained. Holiday said while writing down on her clip bored._**

**_Ok well since that is over do you want to go swimming with us. Rex asked in a voice that you have to say yes to._**

**_Well Rex I was thinking about taking you guys to a providence water park. Holiday said._**

**_Wait providence has a swim base? Rex asked really surprised._**

**_Yes but we don't use it that much. Holiday said walking over to her computer._**

**_Ok well lets go. Bri and Rex both said._**

**_Well we will need two more people to go. Holiday said._**

**_Well we were going to ask Six. Bri said._**

**_Wait what about bobo? Rex asked._**

**_Well he is not exactly a human but I think he might pass. Holiday said._**

**_Um who is going to ask six? Rex asked._**

**_You guys will. Holiday said smiling._**

**_But- Rex said._**

**_Good luck. Holiday said still smiling._**

**_Fine. Rex said._**

**_Bri and Rex walked of to Six's room and knocked. Six was on the other side of the door doing paper work and looked up and thought that must be Rex. Six got up and walked to the door and pressed a button on the door that would make it open. When the door opened he seen Rex and Bri at his door smiling._**

**_What do you guys want? Six said. _**

**_Will you go to the water park with us? Rex asked._**

**_Who is us? Six asked with a raised eyebrow._**

**_Holiday, bri, me , and bobo and hopefully you too. Rex said._**

**_Fine but I'm not taking my sun glasses off. Six said._**

**_How did you know I was going to ask that? Rex said with his head tilted._**

**_Rex I know you. Now do you want me to go or not? Six said getting annoyed._**

**_Fine. Rex said_**

**_When they go to the water park Rex seen all of the slides and a diving. He also seen a shack to get drinks or food. Rex was so excited that he was going crazy in Six's jump jet. As soon as the jet landed Rex and Bri ran out to the entrance to get in and once they got in since they had there swim suites__already on they ran and took of their clothes and jumped right in._**

**_Canon ball! Rex and Bri screamed as they jumped in._**

**_Maybe I should have told them that the water is freezing cold in the 11 feet deep end. Holiday said while walking in the park._**

**_Ah! This water is freezing! Rex screamed._**

**_I can warm it up. Bri said while getting her hir ready._**

**_Do it! Rex said._**

**_Bri got out of the water and backed up and did another canon ball to get to the bottom of the pool. Once she got to the bottom she started to warm it up with her fire power before she new it she was rushed to the top by the power and the water was starting to make bubbles and get really warm._**

**_Oh yeah were awesome. Rex said grinning._**

**_Yeah haha. Bri said smiling._**

**_Six holiday come in! Rex screamed._**

**_We will be in later. Holiday said to Rex before she noticed Six already jumping in with his green swimming trunks and sun glass's._**

**_Your turn Doc. Bri said laughing._**

**_I will be in in a bit. The doc. said._**

**_Come on ple- before Rex could finish he was dunked by Bri._**

**_Haha! Bri laughed but before she new it she got pulled under by Rex._**

**_You think you can dunk me with out me getting you back? Rex laughed as Bri came up coughing._**

**_Not cool. Bri said._**

**_Then Bri and Rex got out and walked over to holiday and asked what she was doing but before she could finish Rex picked her up and threw her in the water. Bri and Rex started to laugh but when he turned he seen Bri with bobo and she pick him up and threw him in to. Rex walked over to Bri and pushed her in but what he had for got about was that she could walk on water because of her powers._**

**_What now? Haha. Bri said moving her head around._**

**_Ok not cool- Rex was cut off by Six pushing him in._**

**_Rex came up coughing a lot and just wiped the water out of his eyes. Bri walked over and pulled the water out of his lungs with her water bending._**

**_Who did that? Rex screamed._**

**_Six. Who else? Bri said._**

**_What he would never do that he isn't fun. Rex said clearly confused._**

**_I'll get him back. Bri said walking away._**

**_Bri walked to the table Six was at and used her powers to left him up and drop him in the water. Holiday just laughed as she sat outside the water to then put her book down and dove into the water before Six could get her. When Six was able to finally get out of the water he walked over to his watch and seen it was time to go._**

**_Lets go it's time. Six said cleary annoyed from the water dunking._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_After they all got onto the ship Rex and Bri walked to their rooms and got dried off while Six and Holiday walked to their rooms and changed. When Rex was done he went to the basket ball court and started to play basket ball until he didn't make the first hoop rolled to the door and Rex just plopped down on the ground and just sat there not caring about the ball._**

**_I don't think you can play basket ball with out the ball. Someone familiar voice was heard._**

**_Oh hey. Rex said as he looked up from the ground._**

**_What's up why are you just sitting here? Bri said as she walked over to him._**

**_Im tired of being here I just want to go out and have fun. Rex said while falling oh his back._**

**_Well then escape like you always do. Bri said._**

**_But I'm to lazy today. Rex said with his eye lids half open._**

**_Then just go to sleep or something. Bri said laying on her stomach next to him._**

**_I don't know. Rex said opening his eyes to look at her fully._**

**_How don't you know? Bri said chuckling a little bit._**

**_I don't know I just uh I just don't know. Rex said completely tired._**

**_Maybe you should just go to bed Rex you sound a little bit sick. Bri said showing concerned._**

**_I'm not sick. Rex said a little bit cocky._**

**_Yeah you are I can sense it dummy. Bri said moving closer._**

**_What no you cant. Rex said while moving closer also._**

**_Bri got up and walked out Rex followed her to the petting zoo were Bri stopped and just looked around. Rex was right behind her when she said something to her self._**

**_What did you say? Rex asked._**

**_I said that we should play a game. Bri said with a big grin._**

**_Like what kind of game? Rex asked as he walked up to her._**

**_Well what about hide'n'seak? Bri said turning to him._**

**_Sure how do you play? Rex asked._**

**_You hide and I'll find you. Bri said going to count._**

**_Ok well what do you count to? Rex asked._**

**_I'll count to 50 and you better be ready. Bri said bringing her hands up to her eyes._**

**_Rex ran from were he was and hid in a tree that was named Blinky._**

**_Shh. Blinkey don't let her know I'm up here. Rex told Blinky._**

**_47,48,49,50! Ready or not here I come. Bri screamed so any body in the zoo could here._**

**_Bri was running until she heard some ruffling in the the tree. Bri then looked and seen it was Blinky and she used her wind power to go to the top. She found him._**

**_I FOUND YOU! Bri screamed nearly making Rex fall out of the tree._**

**_Ok now I do that for you right? Rex said climbing down from the tree._**

**_Yes. Now go to the place I was. Bri said grinning._**

**_When Rex got back to the place he seen her go to in the beginning he hear a scream and turned his head. What he seen was something he would never like to see ever. It was Bri, Mell got her and pulled her under water after she screamed._**

**_NO! Rex screamed getting his Rex ride out to get there before she drowned._**

**_Once Rex got there he seen blood on the side of the pond were Mell lived. Rex put his goggles on and dove right in. Once he got in he noticed that Bri was at the bottom of the pond just laying there lifeless. Once Rex got her he brought out his boogie pack and flew out of the water and on to the ground._**

**_Bri wake up please! Rex said trying to radio in holiday or six but there was no luck._**

**_Bri please I need you! Rex said softly._**

**_Rex then remembered that holiday tought him about c.p.r and that he could save her with it. Rex bent down and put his lips on her's and breathed in air for her she then gasped as she regained her breathe also by coughing as well._**

**_Bri your ok! Rex said in a voice that just melted your heart._**

**_What happen? Bri asked trying to sit up but then found pain as she tried._**

**_Mell she bit you and took you under. Rex said looking at her wounds on her arm and side._**

**_Oh. That was all she could say._**

**_Come on you need stitches. Rex said picking her up._**

**_Thanks for saving me. Bri said._**

**_No problem. Besides you're my friend I would help you if you needed it. Rex said._**

**_Bri wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in Rex's neck. All Rex did was put his head on her's and walked to holiday's lab. Before Rex walked out of the zoo Bri picked her head up and put her lips on his and gave him a small kiss when she released she put her head back to where it was. Rex was stunned but kept walking and they got to the lab fast._**

**_Holiday Bri need's stitches. Rex screamed trying to get her attention._**

**_Why? Holiday asked nearly over concerned._**

**_Mell bit her. Rex said putting her down on the table._**

**_Well is she ok? Holiday asked._**

**_Yeah she just fell asleep while I brought her up. Rex said turning his head to holiday._**

**_Ok well you can stay if you want. Holiday said._**

**_Duh I was going to any way. Rex said grinning._**

**_After Bri was done from the stitches she got up and walked to her room and just sat in her bed trying to fall asleep when a sound came on the door. She got up and walked to the door and opened it. It was Rex._**

**_Hey how you feeling? Rex asked rubbing the back of his head._**

**_Tired and I have pain. Bri said with her eyelids half open._**

**_Oh well can I come? Rex asked._**

**_Sure. Bri said while moving out of the way so he could._**

**_So how did Mell get you any way? Rex asked walking to her bed._**

**_I don't know all I remember is that I screamed to get your attention then I got pulled under water. Bri said sitting next to him in her bed._**

**_Oh so you don't remember me getting you out? Rex asked trying to pull memories._**

**_No. Bri said while she yawned._**

**_Rex and Bri laid in Bri's bed and talked all night about what happen and how holiday said that she cant fight until she takes the stitches out of her side and arm. Before Rex knew it Bri had fallen asleep on his chest and it was curfew and if Six found out that he wasn't in his room he would have a cow. He tried to get her off but she wouldn't budge so Rex talked in the communicator in his ear and said that he is sleeping in Bri's since he couldn't move._**

**_Rex just push her off and go to your room. Six said a little annoyed about the situation._**

**_Are you that stupid Six if she wakes up she wont be able to go back to bed. Holiday said annoyed at Six._**

**_How about I just sleep here tonight you know sleep over. Rex whispered._**

**_You can stay there Rex but don't do anything stupid. Holiday said._**

**_No. Six said._**

**_Ok so what is it then?_**

**_Just stay there Rex. Holiday said._**

**_No Rex. Six said getting really ticked._**

**_Six me and you are going to have a talk about this. Holiday said clearly pissed._**

**_Rex just turned of his communicator and laid there and fell sleep also but in the middle of the night he heard a thump on the floor. He looked to see what it was and he seen that Bri was on the floor just laying there sleeping. Rex chuckled and picked her up and put her on the bed and walked over to the couch and just laid there._**

**_Huh this was the most funest day I have ever had. Rex said quickly falling asleep._**


	8. Chapter 8

**It was around 6 in the morning Rex was still asleep when Six came in to wake him and Bri up. Six walked over to Rex to wake him up first since he was the hardest to wake up.**

**Rex wake up. Six said in a emotionless face.**

**Ugh no six why not just let me go for today. Rex said with his face in the pillow so his words sounded muffled.**

**Rex that's not an option we have a morning briefing then we have another meeting after so get up. Six said starting to get annoyed.**

**Aw six why not be late again? Don't want to mess my recorder up. Rex said turning.**

**Six walked out of the room and Rex thought that was too easy Six never gave up like that hmm maybe he was giving me a break. Next thing Rex heard was foot steps back into the room he new it was Six trying to wake him up.**

**Ah hat was that for that was freezing! Rex screamed while shivering.**

**Well you wouldn't wake up so what else could I have done? Six said still a bit ticked.**

**Ok well I am up now. Rex said getting of the couch in Bri's room.**

**Well when we get done at the meetings you are doing laundry once we are done. Six said while leaving.**

**Ugh fine. Rex said walking over to Bri.**

**Bri wake up. Rex said trying to get her up.**

**Ugh why? Bri said in a grouchy way.**

**We have a meeting plus I need you to do something for me. Rex said still shaking her to wake up.**

**What do you need me for? Bri said now getting to a sitting position.**

**I need you to get water out of something for me. Rex said a little sarcastically.**

**Ok what is it? Bri said now screeching.**

**Rex walked over to were he was sleeping and pointed to the couch and the covers.**

**Six got me wet so you can blame it on him. Rex said chuckling a bit.**

**After Bri and Rex were done they went to the briefing room for the meeting which Rex and Bri were bored out of there minds.**

**Blah blah blah …. Blah blah ….. Blah blah blah.**

**That was all Rex and Bri heard at this point.**

**I'm going to lose my mind at this point. Rex said thinking that he thought it.**

**Ow! Rex screamed after six hit him against the head**

**These meetings are protocol so get use to it kid. Six said in an annoyed tone.**

**Well for some kid this is nothing I'd imagine. Rex said sarcastically.**

**Bri chuckled a bit and when the meeting was over Rex and Bri went to the kitchen to get something to eat before they go to talk to white about something they have no idea about.**

**So Bri what do you want to do after we talk to white? Rex asked making his way to the table.**

**I don't know but I was thinking about going to the beach or going on the roof to tan. Bri said also walking to the table.**

**Oh we can go to the beach I guess. Rex said thinking.**

**Alright but are we sneaking out or asking? Bri asked.**

**Garbage scape 5 minutes after the meeting. Rex said with a huge grin on his face.**

**Got it. Bri said grinning widely too.**

**The two got up to leave to talk to white when they got there holiday and six were wait out side the door so Rex and Bri could get in and not be**

**late for the meeting. Once the group went in the screen went from black to a person and that person was white.**

**Six, I need you and your team to travel to a scene where a little girl and her twin brother were taken underground. White said with a stern look on his face.**

**What took them? Rex asked in curiosity.**

**We don't exactly know at this point but what we do know is that it was a very nasty E.V.O.**

**Do you have a picture of the E.V.O? Bri asked trying to figure out it was someone she new.**

**No this E.V.O was to fast to get a picture but we did get a glimpse of where the E.V.O took them it was in this cave in Antarctica. Holiday said.**

**As the meeting was coming to an end four files cam out of a slot in the wall and six grabbed them before Rex could get his hand on them.**

**Ok I am serious this time you are defiantly a niniga! Rex screamed out loud so everybody could hear.**

**Rex I am not a ninga. Six said as simple as he could make it.**

**As the group walked out of the room and to the air transports are and walked in the one that was ready for them to go. Once they were all on six took his position at the drivers seat while holiday walked to the medical area where Rex and Bri are going to be checked.**

**Ok Rex your first. Holiday said with a smile.**

**First for what? Rex asked scratching his head.**

**To get examined silly. Bri said pushing him forward.**

**Oh hah. Rex said going to sit on the exam table.**

**Holiday pulled out a needle and some test tubes from a draw and then see turned around to rex with them in her hand.**

**Umm doc, lets not get crazy now. Rex said a little shaky in his voice.**

**Rex its ok I'm only testing your nanites so don't worry. Holiday said nicely.**

**Then why do you have like 7 of those test tubes? Rex asked while Bri held him there.**

**Oh I'm also testing your blood too. Holiday said.**

**Sure you are. Rex said sarcastically.**

**Holiday found were his vein is in his arm and then tied a rubber band around his arm to stop the blood from coming out to fast. Once she got the needle in she started to take blood while trying to keep Rex still so the needle wont fall out but Rex hated needles and after the first 3 he past out on the exam table.**

**Oh that's great, is he going to be ok? Bri said in a mean voice.**

**Uh yeah he should be fine. Holiday said.**


	9. Chapter 9

**We are almost there. Is Rex up yet? Six asked.**

**Uh in trying to get him up but he- holiday was then cut off by Rex waking up.**

**Uh what's going on? Rex said in a tired voice.**

**You past out from the blood samples. Bri said making it a simple as possible.**

**Oh are we almost there? Rex asked as he got into the sitting position.**

**Six just sighed and said yes Rex we are about five minutes.**

**Ok Rex simple said turning to Bri to talk.**

**When they finally reached the base six and holiday ran into the base as Rex and Bri just walked in a slow as they could. Once Rex and Bri finally got in there they grabbed the coats that were left on the wall and put them on. Bri put hers on quickly since it was freezing in there Rex put his on slowly though he wasn't that cold.**

**Ok so what do we do now? Holiday asked Six as they went to walk in the door.**

**Well find out in the meeting room. Six said sternly.**

**Wait do you mean we got another meeting to go to? Rex whined.**

**Yes but it wont be long we just got to get orders then we are off. Holiday said.**

**Ok b-but when d-do w-we get to f-fight. Bri asked with chattering teeth.**

**Not sure. Six said.**

**Are you really that cold? why not heat your self up? Rex asked chuckling a bit.**

**w-well yes I-I'm not much o-of a w-winter person. I c-can't warm m-myself up cause I-I to t-take the heat from s-something in o-order to d-do that. Bri said trying to keep warm.**

**Oh well here take my other jacket I brought. Rex said getting his other jacket for her.**

**Thanks. Bri said putting it on in a hurry.**

**When the group got to the meeting room they talked to night and got their orders to wait for the pack and to take them down when needed. The pack did not come for the past 5 hours so Rex and Bri decided to sit back to back and when holiday looked over at them she noticed that they were asleep.**

**Maybe its good that they get some sleep before the battle. Holiday thought as she giggled.**

**Is there anything out there yet Six? Holiday asked as she walked over to Six.**

**Nothing yet but I'm sure there will be soon. Six said with a bit of tired in his voice.**

**Then maybe they will be able to sleep before another mission. Holiday said while she sat down next to Six.**

**Their asleep? How can that boy sleep so much and that girl I don't even know. Six said a little annoyed in his voice.**

**They have names you know. Holiday said with a bit of annoyance in her voice too.**

**I know but I mean really they could at least stay up. Six said.**

**You woke them up at 6 in the morning how do you think they fill? Holiday said raising her voice a bit.**

**I do that every day and I don't fall asleep every were. Six said also raising his voice.**

**They are teenagers six you are a grown man they are exhausted from the training and the work. Holiday screamed.**

**I know that but they get more sleep then me. Six screamed back at her.**

**Yeah right! Holiday said a bit annoyed.**

**Six just sighed and turned his head the pack was coming into view.**

**Go wake them up the pack is coming into view. Six said.**

**Ok. Holiday ran to were they were sleeping and woke them up for battle.**

**Once they were up they sprung into action and ran after the pack Six got Biowolf while Rex got Skalamander and Bri got breach. For some reason Circe was not there Bri and Breach just stood there waiting for someone to attack first by which it was Breach who did. Breach threw a portal at Bri and Bri dodged it and then she threw one back.**

**Hey no copy! Breach screamed as she ran after Bri.**

**Haha what is that all to your- Bri was cut of by breach grabbing her by her hair and pulling it.**

**Ahh! Bri screamed so loud that you could probable hear it a mile away.**

**Bri! Rex screamed. As he dodged an attack from skalamander.**

**Let go of my hair! Bri screamed just as loud.**

**Or what! Breach screamed back.**

**Or this! Bri screamed as her body started to catch on fire.**

**Rex and Six both noticed what was happening and ran away from the fight. Bri screamed once more and then by the time her hair caught on fire breach's hands started to burn as she also screamed.**

**I told you to let go. Bri said in a devious tone.**

**My hands they are burned! I don't want that! Breach scream as she made the burn marks go away.**

**Bri laughed like and evil science people from a scary movie.**

**Breach threw over 20 portals at Bri that went all around her body. Bri threw fire balls into all of them and then after that breach fell to the ground not awake. The other pack members ran to breach and just pulled her away as Bri told them to leave and they surely left.**

**Beep beep beep beep!**

**The alerts from the machine were going off while holiday ran back to the stats of Bri and Rex.**

**Oh no! Rex you need to calm her down now! Holiday said threw the communication link.**

**Why cant she? Rex said sounding a bit worried.**

**She is out of control she cant. Holiday said.**

**Ok I'm on it. Rex said as he ran of too her.**

**Rex ran out back to wear Bri was and activated his boogie pack but soon to be stopped by skalamander throwing a crystal at him and hitting his wing. Rex plummeted to the ground with a thud and six ran over to skalamander with biowolf to follow. Rex activated his Rex ride and drove off till he got to Bri and called holiday.**

**Ok I'm here what do I do now? Rex asked holiday.**

**Talk to her and maybe she will calm down that way. Holiday said sounding worried.**

**Alright I'm on it. Rex said to holiday to make her sound better.**

**Bri calm down! Rex yelled for Bri to here.**

**There was no answer from Bri all Rex could hear was a swirling noise from the fire burning around her.**

**Bri can you hear me! Rex tried again.**

**There was no answer but he could see tears coming down her face they were pouring to no end. Rex walked up to Bri and touched the fire, its was ice cold so he walked right inside and hugged Bri. Bri did not except the hug right away until she looked up and seen it was him then she wrapped her arms around hi really tight and sobbed into his jacket and shirt.**

**I'm sorry she wouldn't let go and it hurt real bad. Bri said as she was still crying.**

**Bri its ok just stop what your doing and just let me help you. Rex whispered in her ear.**

**Bri suddenly let go and stepped back and put her fire dome down after that she ran to Rex again. Rex grabbed her and pulled her close as she did the same to him. Before they new it the pack was gone nowhere insight.**

**Can you carry me pack? Bri asked slowing her tears.**

**I guess I will. Rex said already picking her.**

**Thanks for helping me. Bri said clinging to his neck more tightly.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Once Rex and Bri got back to the base Bri was fast asleep so he put her down in a medical bed for Holiday to check her and make sure she is alright. Once Holiday was done Rex walked back in and wait for Bri to wake back up and talk to Bri but it was already 10 o'clock at night and he was falling asleep on the chair he was in so he went to his room and went to sleep._**

**_-Bri's dream-_**

**_We are waiting Bri. We need you Bri. That was all Bri could hear she had no idea what was going on._**

**_Where are you maybe I can come if you tell me where you are. Bri screamed_**

**_I'm not the one who need's help it's you. The voice said._**

**_What are you talking about im not in any danger. Bri said a little confused._**

**_But then suddenly a vine whiped out and hit her arm cutting it. Bri fell to the ground tears suddenly coming to her eyes as the cut started to burn._**

**_Im not going to die I cant die my family needs me. Bri whispered to herself._**

**_What are you talking about you have no family you are better in abyss child. The voice said coming closer to her._**

**_Yes I do! Bri screamed as tears started to go down her face_**

**_Bri sat up and seen the person with the voice it was van kleiss coming closer and closer. Bri start to crawl back until she was stopped by a tree._**

**_What do you want? Bri asked still crying._**

**_Nothing really but for you to be gone. Van kleiss said chuckling._**

**_What are you talking about you cant kill me my friends from providence will be here to get you. Bri said shaking her head._**

**_Hah you think that they will come your nothing but a tool to them. He said with out blinking._**

**_No im not they are my family! Bri said whipping the tears away._**

**_Then if you do then were are they. Van kleiss said bending down to Bri._**

**_Bri only looked at him and when he didn't expect it she hit him with a fire ball and while he was down she froze him in a block of ice. She then curled up into a ball and laid there. Untill a hand touched her she moved her head and seen him of all people someone who cared. It was Rex._**

**_Need a hand? Rex said in a gentel voice._**

**_Bri excepted and grabbed his hand she hugged him tight and sobbed into his chest._**

**_p-please don't ever leave me again. Bri said._**

**_I don't plan on – Rex was then cut off by a vine hitting him right in the back of his chest._**

**_-End of the dream-_**

**_Ahhh! Bri screamed so hard that everybody in the base could hear._**

**_Rex heard the scream and got out of bed so fast he nearly ran into the door. Holiday also heard the scream and got out of bed quickly too and ran down the hall too. Six how ever was not in the base around this time he went on a mission by his self. Rex then caught up with holiday at the end of the hall and stopped they examed each other and new that it was Bri who screamed. The two of them ran as fast as they could down the hall. Once they got to the room they seen Bri threw the window she was not on the bed she was on the floor balling her eyes out._**

**_Bri! Rex screamed as he Ran to her._**

**_Bri looked up and as Rex got over too her and once he did she huged him so tight._**

**_What happened? Rex asked in a soft and confronting voice._**

**_I-I thought he k-killed you and the o-others. Bri sobbed in his chest._**

**_What are you talking about? Did someone try to hurt you in here? Rex asked clearly confused._**

**_In my d-dream it was s-so real I thought h-he killed you. Bri said._**

**_No I'm still here don't worry ill be ok with what what ever would happen to me. Rex told her so she feels better._**

**_p-please don't l-leave me ever. Bri mumbled to him._**

**_I wont I promise and I keep them. Rex said closing his eyes._**

**_Holiday watched them as her heart almost melted by how Rex can be so kind and nice at times._**

**_Rex why don't you take her to your room and get some sleep. Holiday suggested._**

**_Ok thanks holiday. Rex said picking Bri up and carrying her to his room._**

**_Once they got there Rex put Bri in his bed she rolled over to him and told him to sleep with her she really did not want to lose him._**

**_Who were you talking about any ways? Rex asked laying down._**

**_Huh oh van kleiss why? Bri said falling asleep._**

**_What! Rex said a little surprised._**

**_I don't know he just said that I was alone and then you came and he killed you. Bri said._**

**_Oh well get some sleep we will need it. Rex said going to bed._**

**_Morning came and Six came to check on Bri and Rex what he seen was that Bri was on the floor and Rex was half way on the bed. Six just stood there until he turned the light on and when he did Bri screamed and woke Rex up. Rex fell to the floor and looked at Bri and laughed but Bobo on the other hand just walked out of the room grumpy._**

**_Lets go. Six said turning on his heel._**

**_Were are we going. Bri asked getting up._**

**_A place. That was all that Six said to them before leaving._**

**_Are we going on an E.V.O mission. Rex asked getting up off the ground._**

**_I told you a place so pack your things. Six said._**

**_Rex and Bri looked at each other and screamed._**

**_VACATION!_**

**_Holiday jumped from them and looked over at Six and he just raised his eye brow._**

**_You told them didn't you? holiday asked Six in a happy voice._**

**_I just told them to pack their things we are going somewhere. Six said in his stoic tone._**

**_Once they got to the air craft Holiday looked at Rex and Bri they were still in there night clothes and she knew that, that ment that they were going to go to sleep on the way there. Holiday was right to once they sat down they fell right to sleep and I mean out. holiday just shook her head and thought about where they were going._**

**_This is going to be a fun vaction. Holiday thought to herself._**


	11. Chapter 11

Once they has arrived at their vacation spot holiday walked over to Rex and Bri who were asleep the whole time and shook them to wake up. Bri was up a tiny bit and Rex an the other hand was still sleeping but when Bri tried he woke up a tiny bit.

Uh what do you guys want it's so late and-

Rex we are here. Six said appearing from behind them.

Oh well that's was all you had to say. Rex said getting up and getting his stuff.

Uh Rex you do know that your grabbing my stuff right. Bri said a little grumpy.

oh sorry. ok so lets go wait why are we still moving i thought you said that we are here Six. Rex yelled.

We are. Now go. that was all Six said before opening the door.

Six are you crazy we need to be landed. Holiday screamed over the wind swirling through the ship.

Holiday your with me Bri and Rex you go down together and wait for us we cant afford to get lost. Six said.

Bri jump on my back. Rex said as he got ready to jump out of the ship.

Hah your funny ill just jump out my self and use the wind. Bri said about to let go of the railing she was holding on to.

Suite yourself then. Rex said.

Bri was the first to jump out and do flips in the air as she was spinning she felt her stomach turn.

Aw. That cant be good. Bri thought to herself as she was still doing flips in the air.

wahoooo! Rex screamed as he jumped out of the ship.

Rex also did flips in the air but he didn't feel his stomach turn unlike Bri. Rex dug into hi pocket as he was free falling in the air and pulled out his i-pod and put on a song that was great for what he was doing right now. The song was "I like it".

"party,fiesta,forever"

That was what the song sang as he caught up with Bri she was getting sick more then she liked and Rex could tell.

Hey are you ok Bri? Rex yelled to Bri.

Bri shook her head in response to a no.

Rex brought out his boogie pack and gabbed her to stop spinning. Once Rex got grabbed her She felt a lot better then before.

Six. you there come in. Rex said threw his ear piece.

Six here.

We are about to reach the ground were do you want us to land?

By the red house.

Alright. wear are you guys any way?

We are close to you guys just land.

ok.

Once Rex landed Bri jumped out of his arms and just about threw up until she stopped her self by her water bending powers

I'm not going to through up not going to do it! Bri screamed to her self.

Bri you ok? Rex asked as he came closer to her.

Mhm. Bri said as she closed her mouth.

ok. umm-

Rex look out! someone yelled as he turned around.

Huh. ahh! Rex screamed in pain as if something sharp hit him.

Rex. Rex! Rex! snap out of it. Bri said waving her hand in front of his face.

What uh what just happened? Rex asked rubbing the front of his head.

You zoned out when i was going to ask you something. Bri said.

Rex walked past Bri and seen the lodge that said 'providence cabin 1143' and after holiday walked up to Rex and put her arm around his neck.

welcome to the vacation spot. Holiday said as she walked in the cabin.

What! We are camping awww. Rex said slumping his shoulders.

Rex look there is a lake we can go swimming in! Bri said running past him and throwing he stuff on the ground.

Awesome! There is still hope yes! Rex screamed running down to the lake with her.

Holiday just stepped outside of the cabin and looked at Six. He had a raised eye brow just from watching the two run down there.

Six they are just teenagers. Holiday said grabbing Rex and Bri's things.

Yeah but they have response abilities and even you know that. Six said walking to the cabin with his things.

Six they need to be normal to no just E.V.O's to. uh you no hope I'm going to the lake with them. Holiday said walking out.

holiday was walking down the dirt road to go to the lake to see Rex and Bri swimming and splashing each other. holiday made it down to the rocks and sat there.

Hey holiday watch this. Rex said while climbing the highest cliff there.

Rex be careful. holiday said a little bit on edge towards him jumping off.

I'll be fine Holiday don't worry. Rex said as he made it up.

uh i hope so. holiday mumbled to herself.

wewhoo! this place is awesome! Rex screamed while falling.

Oh crap why didn't you tell me to move Rex! Bri screamed as Rex was about to hit her.

Holiday watched as Rex and Bri were about to collide until Bri stopped him in mid air with her powers. Bri then threw him away from her and he hit the water so hard that you could hear it that had to have burned his back enough to leave a mark or broken ribs. Rex came up clenching his sides where his ribs were and screaming in pain as he moved toward Holiday to have her check him. Holiday moved his hands and took a look he had burn marks and some cuts.

Uh Rex i told you that you need to be careful. Holiday said trying not to hurt him.

Ow! Rex screamed every time she touched him on his ribs.

I'm sorry Rex but you need to stay out of the water for a little bit just till you nanites heal you body. Holiday said.

Fine but-

But what? Holiday asked looking up from Rex's side's.

Did you see someone? Rex asked turning.

No Rex come on lets go back to the camp sight. Holiday said as she motioned for Bri to come over.

They walked back to the camp grounds and seen Six sitting on the steps to the cabin sharpening his swords. He looked up and seen that Rex was walking strait for his bed the same with Bri.

What happen with those two? Six asked as he got up.

Oh long story its about time for bed. Holiday said walking inside and going straight for her bed.

Ok. Six said also doing the same.

Goodnight everybody. holiday said as she went right to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Ahh! Holiday screamed.

No! hold on Holiday I'm almost there! Rex screamed.

Rex was dreaming a horrible dream that Van kleiss got Holiday and tried to hurt her. There was beeds of sweat rolling down his face and he was tossing and turning in the bed he was in. What Rex didn't know is that when he activated on of his machines in his dream he did it in real life. Bri woke up to the sound of engines and seen that Rex had activated his boogie pack.

Hey Rex what are you going its like 4 in the morning? Bri asked eyes half way open.

Rex didn't answer all he did was put his boogie pack away and brought out his BF's and nearly chopped Bri's head off.

Ahh! Bri screamed going in the corner of the room.

Holiday heard the scream from the other side of the cabin and woke Six up. Six heard alot of Screaming and shuffling when he got up he grabbed his swords and went to the door. Six also heard Bri screaming something when he opened the door Rex was trying to kill Bri with his BF's.

Rex stop your going to kill me! Bri screamed still trying to save herself with her powers.

There was still no answer from Rex.

Six sprang into action right away and once he got Rex pinned to the ground noticed that Rex was asleep looked over to Bri and Holiday.

Holiday get a bucket of ice cold water! Six screamed to Holiday in his stoic look.

Ok. Bri stay here with Six. Holiday said calmly to Bri.

Ok. Bri said still a little bit scared.

Holiday ran out of the room to get the bucket of ice cold water and Bri went over to Six she didn't want to get hurt any more then she was already she had some cuts and what it looked like a broken finger.

Bri are you ok? Six asked.

Yeah I think so. Bri said sitting on the floor.

Holiday came Running back in the room with the bucket of ice cold water and handed it to Six. Six dumped it on Rex's face and hoped that woke him up with of course is did.

Gah! Rex screamed as Six got off of him.

Do you remember anything Rex? Six asked him to be sure that if he did he would be scared.

Uh besides the fact the you woke me up with ice cold water no. Rex said a little annoyed.

Good. Six said walking back to his and Holidays part of the room.

Rex looked over to Bri who was scared out of her mind. Holiday just turned her head to Six and just stared at him she didn't know what to expect from him.

I'm going back to bed check to see if Bri is ok for sure. Six told Holiday was he walked past her and to his bed.

Holiday just sighed in response.

Bri you ok? Rex asked as he crawled over to her.

Uh yeah i think. Bri told him.

How did you get these cuts all over you? Rex asked a bit angry.

Bri come here i need to see you. Holiday said as she pulled her into the room where Six and Holiday were going to sleep.

Holiday checked her and gave her a splint for her finger and made sure that she didn't tell Rex what happen or he would probably never for give himself. Once Bri went back to the room she laid in bed and closed her eyes until she felt Rex standing over her.

What do you want? Bri asked opening her eyes.

Umm I was wondering if i can sleep with you tonight. Rex said a little bit hesitant.

Sure just don't hog the blankets. Bri said turning and closing her eyes and quickly falling to sleep. Bri woke up a pillow on her face and freezing she removed the pillow from he face and looked over to see Rex on the floor and he had all of the covers.

Ugh I told him not to hog all the cover. Bri thought to herself.

Mmm. oh hey what time is it? Rex asked Bri.

I don't know Mr. cover hogger person! Bri yelled as she took the covers off of him.

Oh sorry. Rex said rubbing the back of his head.

Yeah sure you are! Bri screamed.

Uh what is going on in there? Holiday said as she got up.

I don't know but it sounds like they are fighting. Six said getting up too.

I said that i was sorry! Rex screamed back.

Holiday opened the door and seen Rex and Bri screaming and throwing pillows at each other.

I don't care! Bri screamed.

What is with you to day! Rex screamed.

You wanna know! Do you really want to know! Bri said starting to catch on fire.

Yeah I would like to know! Rex said activating his BF's.

Six they are about to fight! Holiday said a little scared.

Ahh! Bri screamed running to Rex in full force.

Ahhh! Rex also screamed running full force.

Six made it just in time to stop them from destroying each other.

Stop it now! Six demanded

Bri powered down and walked out of the cabin and leaved Rex,Six,and Holiday alone to think about what was going on.

Uh what happen Rex? Holiday asked.

I don't know. Rex said while walking out the door too.

Why are they fighting all of a sudden when we are on brake? Six asked Holiday.

Maybe it's because they haven't fought an E.V.O since they have been here. Holiday said.

Six sighed and said well maybe they are just tired and reality is still setting in. Six said putting his swords away.

Ugh Six they are just teenagers they have to learn things on there own like how we did when we were there age and even you know that! Holiday told Six.

While Six and Holiday were arguing Rex was sitting at the water fall thinking about what had just happen in the cabin Rex was so confused and didnt understand what had happen. Bri was also at the water fall but she was at the bottom in the water trying to cool off. Rex spotted Bri coming out of the water and it looked like she was also trying to calm down but she was crying instead Rex felt so bad.

Bri! Rex yelled down to her.

Bri only looked up and Ran into the cave behind the water fall.

Bri please I am sorry for what happened and i just want to talk. Rex said holding out at Bri.

Rex i don't feel like my self. Bri said holding her head like she was in pain.

What do you mean? Rex asked walking to Bri and touching her back.

Something was controlling me. Bri said turning her head to Rex.


	13. Chapter 13

Rex had no idea what to do and he knew that Bri must have been in pain. Rex hugged her and went to pick her up when someone came in front of the cave the figure look familiar and sure enough the shadow was Six.

Is she alright. Six asked walking toward them.

No I'm not alright ok! Bri screamed as the pain got worse.

She said that before when we were fighting she was being controlled. Rex said turning his head to Six.

By who? Six ask with a raised eye brow.

I don't know just make the pain stop! Please! Bri cried in Rex's chest.

Bri its ok I promise I will make it stop holiday can help. Rex said as he and Six walked out of the cave.

Holiday how is Bri's nanites doing? Six asked through his communicator.

They are going crazy its like something is making them uncontrollable it's unbelievable. Who could do that? Holiday asked as she tried to reason something.

Rex was now running with Bri in his arms and Six running by his side they were running because were they where felt like an uneasy place like someone was watching them. Bri screamed again which when she did that she activate her fire skin and burned Rex's hands and so Rex dropped Bri on the ground.

Ow! Not cool! Rex screamed as he held his hands trying to get rid of the pain.

What happen? Six asked looking at Rex and Bri.

She burned my hands! Rex said trying not to scream again.

Come on we are almost at the cabin. Bri can you walk? Six asked as he tried to help Rex's hands.

There was no answer from Bri and so Six turned his head to see Bri getting dragged away by Van keliss's vines. But Bri look unconscious and had a vine over her mouth to keep her from screaming even if she were awake. Rex seen what was happening and got up.

Let her go Van Keliss! Rex demanded while walking to the vines.

Hahaha! Silly boy did you think that he is the only one who can control nature? Some unknown voice said.

Who are you! Rex again demanded to know.

I'm your worst nightmare! The voice said.

Before Rex could notice a vine wrapped around his foot and pulled him to the ground. Rex then turned his feet into the punk busters and kicked the person out of hiding. Six ran up to Bri and grabbed her she was knocked out.

Holiday get ready we are coming back. Six said threw the communicator.

But Six what about this guy? Rex screamed.

You stay here and Ill take her back to the cabin. Six said turning on his heel and started to run.

Of course just leave me here. Rex said to himself.

When Rex was fighting a vine whipped out and wrapped around Six's foot. Six didn't notice until the vine pulled and he fell Bri went rolling out of his arms like a rag doll and hit up against a tree and Six fell unconscious. Rex then cut the vine from around Six's foot and headed back to fight when he got back to the bad guy he notice that he had Bri in a vine.

Let her go! Rex screamed.

Why should I let my sister go? The guy screamed back

Your sister? Who are you? Rex screamed

My name is Aaron and this is my sister no if you will excuse me i would like to get my sister to my house.

I'm sorry but I'm not excusing any body today. Rex said as he chopped Bri out of the vine.

Rex changed his arm back just in time to catch Bri in his arms. Rex then laid her down on the ground and took his jaket of and place it on her.

Ok we end this here and now! Rex said changing his hands into the smack hands.

Gladly! Aaron growled.


End file.
